Jeffbastian Drabbles
by maddiekulberz
Summary: Just a little collection of Jeffbastian drabbles I write when I'm bored. There is not enough Jeffbastian in this world!
1. Chapter 1

Jeff walked out of his class and felt a pair of hands fall onto his shoulders. He grinned as he felt the hands lead him down the hall. When they reached his locker, he turned around to lean up on his tip toes and give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Hey, Sebby!" Jeff giggled.

"Hello, beautiful," Sebastian smiled down at him.

Jeff grabbed his books for his next class that he forgot and closed his locker. He straightened up and Sebastian wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Jeff smiled, questioning him. Sebastian dropped his arm and intertwined their fingers together.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather be out here walking you to class," he said, walking them in the direction of Jeff's next class.

Jeff chuckled and squeezed Sebastian's hand. "You're sweet."

"I know," Sebastian grinned, cheekily.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly and allowed Sebastian to walk him to class. Sebastian stopped him just outside of the door and leaned down, kissing his nose. "Have fun in class," he smiled, knowing Jeff was going into his guitar class.

Jeff grinned back at him, the bell ringing. "Isn't your class on the other side of the school?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I'd much rather spend time with you than in Government," he scrunched his face up in disgust at the subject. "See you after class, babe!" He called, walking leisurely towards his class.

Jeff grinned and blushed, turning to walk into his class.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff walked out of school and grinned when he heard the loud roar of a motorcycle. "Hey, Seb!" He smiled, walking up to the bike.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian pulled Jeff down and kissed him quickly.

Jeff straddled the bike and hugged his boyfriend's waist from behind, holding on tightly.

Sebastian started the engine again and pulled out of the school parking lot and drove the way down to Jeff's house. He hopped off and helped Jeff off, taking on of the taller boy's hands in his. He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out, showing disgust.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing. "What?"

Sebastian's nose twitched, "You smell like public school," he said, childly.

Jeff giggled and pushed him, playfully. "Oh, shut up. We can't all go to fancy private schools like you!" Jeff rolled his eyes, fondly, leading them into his house.

Sebastian chuckled, "Seriously though. What is that?"

"Probably the caf."

"Gross."

"I know," Jeff laughed. "I have to deal with it everyday, so stop complaining!"

"I have to kiss it!" Sebastian argued, still joking.

Jeff's eyebrows rose. "Well, you don't have to, and you're not going to with /that/ tone," he said, sassily.

A smile twitched at Sebastian's lips. "You know I was just kidding, Blondie," he said, charmingly, kissing the top of Jeff's hair.

Jeff turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest, childishly.

"C'mon, babe," Sebastian pleaded, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist from behind. Jeff giggled and turned around and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"S'okay," he giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

"No, I was serious. Go brush your teeth, public school reeks."


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe, I'm home!" Sebastian called from the front of the house, kicking off his shoes and putting down his luggage. He smiled as he heard the familiar sound of his husband hurrying down the hallway and then saw him running towards him.

"Seb!" Jeff beamed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and being twirled around by the taller one out of the two. "How was your flight?" he asked, after giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It was fine, shorter than the way there," Sebastian nodded, leaning down and kissing Jeff again.

"Papa!" two little boys squealed, running down the hallway towards the man. He knelt down and grabbed both of them, picking them up and "flying" them towards the couch, complete with airplane noises. He dropped both of them, instantly tickling them. "Hey guys!" he grinned down at them, giving them both a kiss on the forehead. "Miss me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Luca, the younger of the two, nodding, standing up on the couch and reaching to give Sebastian a hug, to which his father pulled him into it, happily.

"What about you, Jonah?" Sebastian asked, putting Luca down and opening his arms. "Come on. Vacant arm space. Right here," he nodded, grinning, and the boy quickly ran into them and laid his head against Sebastian's chest. "Papa.. why'd you leave for so long?" he asked softly, pouting up at him.

"It was a lot of boring, work stuff. I would've much rather have been home here with you guys and daddy, over there," he pointed to where Jeff was standing in the kitchen, chuckling and making lunch for every one.

Jonah bit his lip, hugging Sebastian tightly again. "Well, you shouldn't do that again. Just stay home next time, okay, Papa? I missed you too much," he frowned, and Sebastian hugged him tight, sighing happily.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he promised, and Luca joined the hug, too. For a second, there was a flash and click of a camera, and a sheepish looking Jeff.

"I couldn't resist. You guys are too precious."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, sorry this is super late haha. But New Years Jeffbastian fluff yaaay! Another -super short- one is on it's way, too! c:**

* * *

Sebastian bit his lip as he felt his nerves boil. He checked the time; 11:45. He only had 15 minutes to find Jeff.

He pushed through the rest of the Warblers celebrating the end of the year. Someone stopped him on his way, asking him a random question that Sebastian barely gave him an answer for, focusing on going on his tiptoes to look above the crowd. Once he finally caught sight of the blonde in the middle of the room, he checked the time. He had five minutes until midnight.

He hurried through the mass of teenage boys, slipping through openings. He reached Jeff just as everyone in the room started screaming the countdown. He grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him closer. "Hey!" he grinned down at his best friend, who just laughed back.

"Hey, Seb!" he grinned, moving closer to Sebastian as the boys around them merged. "FIVE!" the kids around them shouted. "Happy New Years," Sebastian smiled at Jeff, leaning down and kissing him gently just as the lights went out and everyone in the room yelled "ONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Jeff was initially surprised, but then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

When the lights came back on, it was only them two in the middle of the room, the rest of the boys cat-calling and whooping at them. Once they pulled away, Jeff blushed and looked down, Sebastian pulling him closer and laughing. "So..." he smiled, looking down at Jeff. Jeff bit his lip, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "Jeff Sterling, will you be my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, sensing the excitement in the quiet room. Jeff nodded happily, grinning.

"Yes," he laughed, throwing his arms around Sebastian and kissing him happily. The room around them burst into applause, and Jeff pulled Sebastian out of the room and out of the spotlight, still blushing furiously.

"Dork," he muttered, giggling and curling into Sebastian's side. "Yeah, but I'm your dork," Sebastian smiled, and Jeff nodded fondly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is what I think should've happened when Blaine came around Dalton to talk to Hunter.**

* * *

"I'm good now, remember?" Sebastian nodded at Blaine, nudging him.

"What's with that entire new change of heart, huh?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Sebastian heard someone run up behind him and jump on his back. "Sebby!" Jeff smiled happily. Sebastian smiled up at Jeff fondly. He leaned up and kissed the blonde quickly and sweetly.

"Ooooh," Blaine grinned, nodding, understanding. "You guys are so cute," he cooed and Sebastian stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, we know," Jeff smirked, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"Good luck, you two," Blaine smiled kindly up at both of them, and the boys thanked him. Once Blaine went to go talk to Hunter, Jeff hopped off of Sebastian's back and took the taller boy's hand, looking up at him. "What did B want?" he asked.

"He asked me why I'm nicer. Your appearance kind of answered for me, though."

Jeff blushed. "Well aren't you the sweetest?" he leaned up, kissing Sebastian's nose.

"Yes, yes I am."


End file.
